<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guidance by tfm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890074">Guidance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm'>tfm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-kiss, Jester is unsure of what to do next. She goes in search of some guidance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mid-episode 118 fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Jester woke up early.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Truth told, she hadn’t really gotten that much sleep. Lying in bed, she kept replaying the conversation and the kiss over and over again, clutching the tiny unicorn in her hand, heart full.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Were she and Fjord dating now? Was that how this was supposed to work? Jester had never kissed anyone before, and the people her Momma had kissed weren’t exactly looking to start relationships.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One of the others would know; Veth was married, and Yasha had been married, and Beau had been in relationships. Plus, Jester would be able to gush with someone over the fact that <em>Fjord had kissed her.</em> He had asked if he could kiss her, and then he <em>did</em>.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was early, but maybe Beau would be awake. She usually got up pretty early to do all of her exercises and things anyway, so maybe she would be awake to talk about things.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Before she even realized she was doing it, Jester had gotten out of bed. She still had unicorn in her hand, and made no move to put it down as she left her room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Outside her room, it was quiet. The rest of the tower was still slumbering, and a sort of peace was in the air. The moment they stepped outside back into the snow, that would all change. Jester rubbed at her new, longer horns. It still felt so strange. What was her Momma going to say?!</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She looked back towards Fjord’s door, not sure exactly what she was expecting to find. She wondered if he had spent the night lying awake, just like she had. She supposed she must have slept at some point, but it had been interrupted by dreams of that dark, foreboding city, and dreams of Fjord’s lips on hers…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jester turned to the other door on the floor. The symbol of the Cobalt Soul against blue wood.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She knocked. Softly, at first, and then a little louder. There was no response.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Undeterred, Jester went down to the next level. Caduceus, she didn’t think would be the right person to ask about this. He didn’t seem to have much interest in romance, or anything like that. If Jester told him that Fjord had kissed her, he might have just said “why?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jester was just about to knock on Yasha’s door, when it swung open. Yasha, who clearly hadn’t expected to see Jester standing there, started.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Is everything okay?’ she asked. She had a concerned look on her face. They all had, since yesterday. Jester appreciated it, but she was fine.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She was fine.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Maybe if she said it enough, she could convince herself. ‘Yeah, of course. I just, you know, wanted to see if you wanted to come and get breakfast.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Yasha was clearly unconvinced, but she came down to the dining area with Jester anyway.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘—yeah, maybe with like...maple syrup on the side – and extra bacon!’ Beau was in deep discussion with a surly looking cat that was almost as big as Veth. She looked up when she heard the approaching footsteps, almost horrified to see Yasha, but then relaxing slightly when she saw Jester. What did <em>that</em> mean? ‘Morning. I just put in a pancake order with Maximilian, do you guys want anything?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jester ordered her usual variety of morning pastries, as well as a large mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. There was a warmth in her chest that not even Eiselcross could temper. Yasha gave her a look. ‘You’re humming,’ she said, taking a bug from the top of her pancakes, and squishing it between her fingers, before eating it. <em>Gross</em>.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Am I?’ Jester couldn’t quite hide the smile that spread across her face. Jester wiggled a little. ‘Oh, alright then. I have to tell you guys something,’ she said, in a mock serious sort of voice that was maybe a little too serious, because both Beau and Yasha had their full attention on her in an instant.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Is everything okay, Jes?’ Beau asked. ‘It’s not...I mean, you’re okay, right?’ It took Jester a few moments to realize what she was talking about. As though she hadn’t had weird dreams about the city, didn’t have horns that were a couple of inches longer than they had been yesterday morning.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘No, no, it’s nothing like that.’ Jester waved a hand. She leaned in, and felt sort of a thrill in her chest as Beau and Yasha copied her. ‘Fjord kissed me last night.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau’s eyes lit up. Even Yasha’s face split into a wide, almost uncertain smile. ‘Holy shit!’ Beau said.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I know, right? He like…came over to my room and said that he wanted to make sure I was okay, and that like, he’d promised my Momma that he was going to take care of me, and that he cared for me a lot, and I was like “oh, is it because of my high cheekbones,” and he was like “nooo, it’s the longer horns,” and then he pulled me in, and asked if he could kiss me, and I nodded, and then he kissed me.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jester took a breath. Both Beau and Yasha were smiling widely now. ‘So was that it, did he come into your room or anything?’ Yasha asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I—’ Jester paused. ‘Should I have invited him in? Should we have talked? We just like...went to bed after that. Oh god, we should have talked.’ Suddenly, Jester was second-guessing everything that had happened the previous night. Her Momma would have talked. Or at least done <em>something</em>.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I mean, it’s okay that you didn’t talk,’ Beau said, quickly. ‘Sometimes people need some time to get their head around things, you know? Figure out what it is that they want to say.’ She was very carefully not looking at Yasha, still. Oh man. Had something happened? No, Jester was sure either Beau or Yasha would have told her if something had happened. Which meant that nothing had happened.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Well, yeah,’ Jester said. ‘That’s like...I’ve never done this before, you know? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! Do we have sex now?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau choked on her bacon. ‘I mean...if you want. Are you sure that’s something that he wants to do?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I don’t <em>know</em>,’ Jester wailed. ‘Shit. We should’ve talked. Now he’s going to think like...I don’t like him, or something.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I don’t think he thinks that,’ Yasha said, while at the exact same time, Beau said:</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘So go and talk to him!’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Right.’ That was the obvious solution. ‘What should I tell him?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Tell him how you feel,’ Yasha said, simply, and in that comment, more than any others, Jester could feel the unspoken tension between the other two. Beau put her head down, suddenly very interested in her pancakes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Now was Jester’s chance. She caught Yasha’s eye, and mouthed as quietly as she could, ‘What happened? Did you give her the poem?’ It took Yasha almost twenty seconds to understand what it was that Jester was trying to say. Finally, though, she nodded. ‘And she hasn’t said anything?’ Yasha shook her head. Oh man. ‘Make an excuse to leave. I’ll talk to her.’ Yasha’s eyes widened in near horror, but she nodded. And immediately stood. Jester grimaced slightly. Sh hadn’t meant right away.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau looked up. Yasha was very noticeably not looking at her. ‘I have to go….feed my fish.’ She left at a half jog without waiting for a reply from either Jester or Beau.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau frowned. ‘Does Yasha have fish?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Don’t know, doesn’t matter.’ Jester waved a hand. ‘She gave you the poem, right?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I—what, how do you know about that?’ Beau looked very startled. ‘Wait, weren’t we talking about you and Fjord?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Because I helped her write it!’ Jester ignored the second part of Beau’s question. She and Fjord could wait. This was much more pressing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau looked confused. She put a hand into her pocket, and pulled out a crumpled bit of parchment. ‘You helped her write <em>this</em>?’ She pushed the page over to Jester, and Jester read it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was <em>nothing</em> like the poem that they had written. In fact, it wasn’t even a poem. The poem, Jester could see, had been scribbled out at the top of the page, and underneath was a very heartfelt, very honest letter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Oh <em>man</em>,’ Jester said. No wonder Beau hadn’t responded yet. This was...this was a lot. ‘When did she give it to you?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Like, a week ago—‘</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>A week ago</em>, Beau! You have to say something to her!’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau went from pensive, to annoyed to abashed in the space of half a second. ‘I know,’ she said. ‘But everything I write just seems...not enough.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Beau,’ Jester said. ‘Oh, Beau, Beau, Beau.’ The joke wasn’t nearly as funny as if Beau had read the original poem. ‘It doesn’t have to be a big, grand gesture. If she loves you, and you love her, it can just be...knocking on her door, and checking that she’s okay.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘And then not talking?’ Beau asked, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I mean, I know <em>you</em>, Beau, I know you definitely don’t want to be talking. Maybe you guys can like...not talk all night long.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I dunno, do you think that’s what she wants?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Go and find out,’ Jester said, in a stage whisper. ‘Tell you what. Let’s make a deal. I’ll go talk to Fjord, if you go and talk to Yasha.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beau hesitated. ‘Like, right now?’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘I mean, when else are we going to do it?’ Jester paused. ‘We might not have any time, you know?’ Without thinking, she ran a hand along the edge of her horns. Beau could hardly miss it, but she didn’t say anything. A sad sort of smile crossed her face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘Alright,’ she said. ‘Let’s do it.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt on tumblr from filthy-sanvers-paws: BFF Beau being all Soft™ listening to Jester rambling about the kiss with Fjord 🙂 Bonus points for a little Jester &amp; Yasha interaction and extra credit for any BeauYasha moments 😃. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less soft than I had planned, but I think I hit everything else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>